Drink to that
by megustatheavengers
Summary: Steve is depressed because he cannot get drunk. But Tony Stark has a good idea... does it work?


'This is a good plan' he said to himself. 'This could work' he smirked as he found the tests he did in college. He was bored one weekend and started to make alcoholic drinks for himself. But as Tony was digging through the drawings and recipes he finally found one, a title was scribbled at the top ' The Ultimate Drink' it said in Tony's messy writing. It was 80 % alcohol. He remembered talking with Steve the night after they rescued the city from Loki. They were sitting in the room where Tony was just before talking to Loki, Steve and Tony both were sitting down on stools looking out through the broken window. Tony offered Steve a drink but he declined. Saying 'I can't get drunk, my body won't let me' 'More for me' he giggled drinking Steve's drink. The drinks back when he was still normal were probably limited and probably was not as strong. Steve hadn't bothered trying the new drinks but maybe this 'Ultimate Drink' could get him drunk enough to be happy. He opened the page up and realized that normal drinks or even the strong ones were around 50% alcohol. He had never drunk the 80% but maybe, just maybe 80% could get Captain American drunk enough to run around the town in his American flag boxers. So Tony began, with Jarvis' help he began brewing a 80% alcoholic drink collecting beakers and pots. Tony was working in his basement, one of the few rooms that were not trashed by Loki's army. His secret lair, located 3 floors down was private and even Pepper was not allowed to enter, it was his room to make new robots and setup experiments. At the bottom of the recipe there was name of a chemical that would help fasten the process so that the perfect drink would be ready in a matter of minutes. And after 10 hours of hard work, trailing and dedication he had completed it. It was 82% alcohol, which probably would kill any normal human but Steve wasn't normal. 'Jarvis, please urgently send everyone to the main room in 5 minutes' 'Sir, everyone is already there, they seem to be having a party.' 'Oohh, without me? Damn them. Tell them to stay were they are, I want to show them something' he replied and scooped up all the glass bottles labeled '30%','45%' and 'For Steve xx Tony' and walked out his room and smiled at his accomplishment.

Steve POV

He missed getting drunk, not full out Hangover drunk but having a good laugh, drinking away your worries-drunk. Back when before he had the experiment he would spend some nights in a bar with Bucky while he tried to find a dame. The talk with Stark the night before made him miss it even more, sitting here now with the other Avengers while they were chugging back bottles of spirits and beer made him want to leave and go back to his room. But Jarvis had locked all the doors and Thor has left his Mjolnir

in his room and Stark had made the glass out of the same material as Loki's cage, so no one could break in or break out. Loki was still in his cage, after being thrown around by the Hulk, everyone, except for Stark was in the main room and we were having a celebratory party/ leaving party for the almighty Thor before he took Loki back to Asgard. It didn't feel very celebratory to him, everyone was laughing and having a good time while he was sulking about not getting drunk. He knew it was pointless. He had tried when they were trying to defeat Schmidt, and it failed so he had given completely but he missed it so much.

The door peeped and as everyone turned their drunk heads around there was Stark, standing with 3 bottles of colorless liquid. Vodka perhaps. But it didn't matter, the more drunk everyone else got the more depressed Steve became. Steve was usually cheerful but this was his weak point. Stark yelled 'Think fast' as he hurled one bottle at Bruce, Natasha and lastly one at Steve. Who all successfully caught it even though being quite drunk. 'Stark you know I can't drink...' he exclaimed storming out, still holding the glass bottle. But Stark's eyes were full of happiness and excitement, he grabbed the bottle from Steve and opened the lid. 'I made it especially for you Cap, a bit more alcohol than any other drink. Jarvis, please turn the music on.' Suddenly the music started booming out of the speakers. Stark did a little dance as put his hand on Steve's back and pushed him onto the couch. 'DRINK IT!' Stark yelled. The other followed Stark's lead and were yelling. Steve frowned but decided that nothing was ever going to kill him so he tipped the bottle back and took a long drink.

Tony POV

This better work, or I will look like a complete arsehole. 'What are you doing?' Pepper yelled over the music. 'I made a drink that is super strong.' he smiled as he kissed her cheek. 'Annnd should Clint be trying to drink it?' she asked. He spun around to see Clint almost had his lips on the mouth of the bottle but he jumped over Bruce to take Steve's bottle from Clint's hands who yelled at him. 'No no no. This baby right here is for Steve only. I made it.' He said proudly. He handed the bottle back to Steve who looked a tad bit red. Steve burped silently, thanking Stark for the drink while taking it back. '80% alcohol, and will probably kill any normal person who tries to drink it' He began explaining the drink elaborately while Pepper climbed into his lap and rested her head on his chest. Then out of no where a loud 'PARTYYYYY' made everyone jump, Tony turned around to see _the _Captain America bright red in the face holding a half empty bottle of Tony's bottle dancing to the booming music. 'Oh god what have I done' he exclaimed as the rest of the Avengers start to laugh. 'The party is finally starting' Natasha grinned and shouted at Tony. Tony looked around to see everyone with a huge grin on their face. Jane was playing with Thor's hair and he pulled her up and they began to dance. Tony sat back on his couch his arm around Pepper when Steve comes rushing up to him, yelling about how great he was. Pepper said to him ' He's going to do something he will regret.' 'Nah, he'll be ok. I think he's just mostly he's excited that he is drunk.' Steve rushed back to middle of the room which was currently used as a dance floor. Tony stood up and offered Pepper his hand. 'Let's dance' he said with a grin and she jumped up, brushed her dress down as he pulled her next to Thor and Jane.


End file.
